Are You Perspiring from the Irony?
by VoldemortIsMyLoverrr
Summary: Hermione is really a pureblood? She's related to Blaise? What? And Draco has liked her since third year? not a good summary, plz R&R...yup and the title is the song by Cute is what we aim for..
1. I'm a What? And he kisses her?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or any of the magical places existing in this story. I only own the plot of this story.

A.N: This is my fourth ff. The other three didnt really work out but ive been stuck on this story for quite sometime and this one will work out..trust me:) plz disregard books 6 and 7.:) thanx:)

READ IT IS IMPORTANT!: oh and BTW voldemort is already gone, he was defeated at the end of 6th year by harry.

---

"No..no..I will not believe any of that! Mother, tell him he's wrong," Hermione argued with her parents.

Her mother looked serious and nodded in agreement at what ever Hermione's father had just stated. "I'm sorry sweetie, but everything he said is true: WE are a Pureblood family."

Hermione looked from her father and mother still in disbelief; shaking her head continually. "Why did you keep something so damn important from me!" she screamed, now standing.

Her mother and looked at each other in annoyance. "Because of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was a threat to all of the Magical World and we didn't want you to have to grow up around such dark magic! For heavens sake Hermione, we are blood traitors!" Her father told her solemnly.

Hermione sat back down and engulfed it all. She, Hermione Jean Granger, was a Pureblood! Oh boy was Malfoy gonna get a kick out of this!

Her mother spoke this time,"Hermione, please go up stairs and pack a suitcase quickly. We need to get over to the Zabini's. And NO questions now," she said as Hermione opened up her mouth to ask, obviously, why them., "Everything will be explained later on. Now go!"

With that Hermione left the room and went upstairs to pack.

---

After Hermione had finished packing, she head downstairs to her parents. "We trust you know how to apparate, Hermione?" Her mother asked. Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "Well then just think of the Zabini Manor." Hermione turned and the next thing she knew she was standing in a lavish living room of the Zabini's. The room was a cream color, with two gold couches and a swarovski crystal coffee table between them, laden with magic books including, Hogwarts, a History. On one side of the couches was a huge fireplace, on the other a gigantic fish tank full of beautiful exotic fish, even tiny sharks we spotted now and then. It was absolutely amazing.

"Robert, Gianna, its lovely to see you again," a women, with a thick Italian accent, had just walked in. She had dirty blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. She was a little taller than Hermione, but that probably had to do with the fact she was wearing six in heels. She was thin and muscular for her age. And some how she recognized her. 'Of course,' Hermione thought to herself,'It's Blaise's mother.'

Mrs. Zabini was finished with hugging her parents and turned to her. "And you must be Hermione! Blaise tells me your top in the class! Congratulations!" Hermione smiled and blushed lightly. "Thank you Mrs. Zabini, but of course Blaise is on top too." Mrs. Zabini smiled at her and hugged her. "Well that's a good thing," Mrs. Zabini chuckled lightly as she freed Hermione from her frighteningly tight grasp and finished,"But Mrs. Zabini, no, Aunt Vienna, darling." Hermione looked at her quizzically, "Aunt?" Mrs. Zabini laughed and turned too her parents. Her father smiled,"We hadn't really told her yet, Vienna." Mrs. Zabini turned back to Hermione,"Well, since your the smartest with of your age, it should be obvious now that you are cousin's with Blaise." She smiled and motioned for the Granger's to follow. "Blaise," Called Mrs. Zabini,"Blaise, Hermione is here!" Hermione then heard a door slam and then saw Blaise, one of the most handsome boys in school; second to Draco, make his way down the magnificent Marble staircase in the huge foyer. "Aunt Gianna, Uncle Robert, so nice too see you," He shook hands with Hermione's father, and kissed his mother's cheeks. After giving his greetings to his family, he turned to Hermione. "Nice to see you again, Hermione." He took he hand and kissed it lightly. Hermione blushed,"Charming as always, Blaise." Blaise laughed.

Blaise had always been a Slytherin that was on good terms with everyone. She and Blaise had actually spent lots of time together in the library, talking and studying. And now she knew why. "Blaise," Aunt Vienna said,"Why don't you show Hermione where she'll be staying for the remainder of summer." Blaise nodded, took Hermione's suitcase, and motioned for Hermione to follow. After climbing up the grand staircase, they turned to the right and down the hall. They stopped at the third door on the right. She had noticed that the house followed the color patterns of whites and creams, and golds. She looked at her door. Cream in color with and amazing gold design in the middle, and a dark cream trim. Blaise opened the door and waited for Hermione to step through. Just like the rest of the house, her room was gigantic. But instead if whites, creams, and golds, her room was a light pink color. With a light hard wood floor, and a huge bed in the middle of the room with light pink and gray sheets. In the far back, and much to Hermione's liking, was a small library, fit with a fireplace, chairs, and a love seat. On the other side was a vanity filled with make up, hair products, and amazing jewelry. Opposite her bed was a door that obviously led to the bathroom. On the left side of the door was a dresser that was white and had pink roses painted on it. And in the back were French doors that led to a balcony. This bedroom was amazing!

Blaise saw her amazement and smiled,"Is this room to your liking Hermione?" Hermione smiled,"Oh my God, err I mean, Merlin, yes." Blaise laughed, "I am Christian, Hermione." Hermione blushed and sat on her bed. "Why didn't you tell me I was your cousin Blaise?" Blaise looked hard at her,"Your father asked me not to. I would've but I had a curse on me so that if I spoke of it, my face would erupt with zits, and lets just say I wouldn't err, be able to have children." He blushed, as Hermione went into fits of giggles. Blaise smiled,"If you would like I'm going to go swimming. Change and come out. Oh! And the Malfoy's, Draco and Narcissa are coming." Hermione nodded and smiled,"Oh that's great! And yes I would love to go swimming." Blaise gave a curt nod and left the room, closing the door on the way out. The Malfoy's like the Zabini's had never really been on the Dark side, Except for the husbands. Draco, Blaise, Narcissa, and Vienna, had all been under the protection of the order and Draco and Blaise had been spies. She and Draco had become friends and so did Her and Harry, but of course Ron was stubborn ad refused to befriend him.

Hermione changed into her favorite Bikini. The bottoms were a light charcoal gray and the top looked like graffiti. She put on red Soffee shorts, grabbed her favorite pair of big eyed sunglasses, and went downstairs and outside by the pool. She took off her shorts and lied down on one of the loungers, finishing her tan that still needed to get done.

"Hey man," said Draco Malfoy shaking his best mates hand as he strode into the foyer of the Zabini Manor,"How the fuck are 'ya?" Draco's mother, Narcissa shot death glares at him for his use of language, but quickly forgot as her best friend walked into the foyer. Blaise laughed and pulled Draco into a man hug, hitting each other hard on the back. "I'm great dude, what's going on?" "Nothing, but enough of this fucking chit chat, let's go swimming!" And with that Draco made his way towards the pool.

Blaise and Draco walked out through the sliding glass doors to the amazing in-ground pool when Draco noticed a beauty lounging on one of the lounge chairs. Draco turned around to see Blaise smirking at him,"Is that Hermione?" Blaise smiled and nodded. "What's she doing here?" "Well you see Draco, she's actually a Pureblood. She's my cousin. My mother is her mother's sister. Their maiden name is Vespucci." Draco nodded clearly surprised that Hermione was a Pureblood. He turned back around and walked up to Hermione. "Well hello Hermione, how are you?" Hermione looked up to see the gorgeous Draco Malfoy standing over her. She stood and gave Draco and warm hug. "Oh Draco it's great to see you." He smiled and they released each other. "Blaise told me that your a Pureblood and that your his cousin. Congratulations on finding out your history" he added nonchalantly, but Hermione knowing he was joking, for blood didn't matter anymore,"But may God help you. Being friends with Blaise is most difficult. Being related, well, I for one would probably die." Hermione and Draco shared a good laugh, but Blaise looked sour. "Piss of Draco," he said sarcastically, and Draco and Hermione laughed again.

That night Blaise, Draco, and Hermione all hung out in Hermione's room, by the library, balcony doors open. Blaise and Draco were talking about quidditch. God! Boys and quidditch! She decided to, instead of engage in the conversation, she would just listen. As she listened to them talk about the American Teams she decided to think about Draco. He changed a lot since his father's passing. He no longer discriminated over blood, he was nicer, and a gentleman. He also cut his hair, it was short and put up into a Guido hair style (a.n: no offense to anyone), gelled up in spikes. He also grew another six inches. He was tall, muscular and handsome. His chin also became more prominent and his face had matured so much in the last year. He looked amazing. And he dressed like a gentlemen too. Light blue button-down shirt with jeans, and Italian imported brown leather shoes. He had a light, sexy 5 o'clock shadow. He was good looking.

Even though Draco wasn't looking at Hermione at that moment, who knew what she looked like. He hair had changed so much since first year. Even since sixth! It was now just little light waves. It was a light brown and it fit her face perfectly. She also grew a few inches and had thinned out even more. She had strong stomach muscles, fit with a six pack, that fit her perfectly. She was tanned and toned, especially her legs. The were long, muscular, tan and thin. She was beautiful.

Blaise looked at his watch. "Wow, 11:30. I'm gonna turn in. Night." Blaise left. Draco turned to Hermione. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" Hermione smiled and said yes. They made their way to the garden. "Wow, this place is beautiful." Draco smiled and took Hermione's hand. They walked around for about forty five minutes, laughing talking and having a great time. When they were done Draco walked Hermione back to her room. "Thank you so much Draco, I had such a great time." Draco Smiled. "So did I." They stood awkwardly by her door, staring at each other before Draco leaned down, and gave Hermione a soft peck on the lips. "Good night Hermione." Hermione was smiling and biting her bottom lip,"Night Draco." He turned and walked to his door, three doors down, waved to her and smiled, before walking into his room. But Hermione couldn't get over that he kissed her. She stood outside her door before finally turning in.

---

A.N: There's the first chapter R&R if u loveeeeeeeeeeeee me haha..

x0000xx0000xxx00x0x0x0x

Voldyyyyyy


	2. A Rose for you My Dear

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or magical places that will be stated inside this FF I only own the plot line.

A.N: Immmmm backkkkkkk for chapter 2.hope u like:)

---

Dear Ginny,

You will never believe what happened to me yesterday! I found out that I'm a Pureblood! I know, i can't believe either. And you know what else? I'm related to Blaise Zabini, cousins to be exact. His house is amazing, maybe you could stop by tomorrow? Please! Ha ha, but that's not the really big news. The really big news is that I was hanging out with the new and improved Draco Malfoy last night. We took a walk and afterwards he kissed me! I was in freaking heaven! Well I have to go now, breakfast. Write soon!

Your BFF,

Hermione

Hermione re-read her letter and attached it to Blaise's owl's talon. "Ginny Weasley," she said to the bird. It gave a small 'hoot' and flew out of her bedroom. She walked over to the balcony and watched the bird fly off till she couldn't see it any more. She turned around and came face to face with, no other, Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, Draco, you scared me!" She giggled. Draco smiled warmly,"Sorry, but I was sent to get you for breakfast." He held out his arm to her. She took it and her led her downstairs. Hermione couldn't believe what a gentlemen he was.

They arrived in the dinning room where her parents, Narcissa, Vienna, and Blaise were already waiting. She took her seat between Blaise and Draco, and happily filled her plate with eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit. "So Hermione," Draco was saying to her,"I was wondering if you would accompany me on a picnic lunch today in the garden." The adults at the table continued their conversation but Hermione knew that they were secretly awaiting her answer, as, of course, was Draco. Hermione smiled and turned to Draco,"That would be lovely, Thank you Draco." "No Hermione, thank you." Hermione blushed.

After breakfast, Hermione went back up to her room. And saw Blaise's owl resting on her bedpost. She took the letter from the bird.

Dear Hermione,

Oh My God! He kissed you! Now, I am most definitely coming to stop by tomorrow. And your cousins with Blaise? Wow, nice:). Ha ha, well I have to go before Ron reads your letter. Bye!

Your Biffer,

Ginny

Hermione's heart sank. Ron. She had forgot all about him. One, he hated everything about Draco to the last hair on his head. Two, he had like Hermione since fourth year. This was not good. But Hermione wasn't going to let that ruin her day. She still had a date with Draco. She looked at the clock, 10:15. She had a little less than two hours before the picnic. She might want to read the new Hogwarts, A History.

---

"Hey Draco." Hermione said as she approached the blanket that Draco had laid out. Draco stood up and approached Hermione. "I'm glad you came." Hermione smiled and hugged Draco. Draco took Hermione's hand and led her over to the blanket. "Well, we've got potato skins to start, then pulled pork sandwiches for lunch, and chocolate covered strawberries for dessert." "Oh Draco, you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me." Draco smiled,"Of course I did. A beautiful young lady like yourself deserves the best." Hermione blushed and smiled. They talked and ate their appetizer, and lunch, and started on dessert. Draco picked up a chocolate strawberry and fed it to Hermione. "Oh Draco, this is delic.." But she was cut off by Draco's lips on hers. She was shocked at first but soon gave in. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she ran her hand's through his hair. He licked her bottom lick for access, which she quickly gave him. He ran his hand up and down her back and down her thighs. Hermione gave a soft moan into the kiss. After a few minutes, they broke apart, breathing heavily. "Am I interrupting something?" The voice of Blaise startled them. They jumped apart and straightened their clothes. Hermione was so red, as was Draco. "Well you see Blaise, Hermione stole my gum." He was smirking happily. Hermione laughed hard. Blaise laughed nervously, turned on his heel and left. Draco looked at Hermione was on the verge of tears from laughing so hard. He sat next to Hermione put both of his hands on either side of her face. She slowly stopped laughing and looked into his eyes. He leaned down and softly kissed her. "I'm sorry Hermione, but I need to speak with Blaise about ruining a girls time. Please chill with me later on." She laughed and nodded. He took her hand kissed it, and apparated.

Hermione was in her room that night reading, of course: 'and the Gryffindor Tower is the highest tower of all the common rooms and towers because Godric Gryffindor felt that...' When there was a knock at her bed room door. She put down Hogwarts, A History, and opened her door. Leaning against the door frame was none other than Draco Malfoy. He was dressed in a black button down shirt, sleeves rolled up, with dark blue jeans, and black Italian shoes. He had his hair spiked, and in his hand was a the most beautiful crimson red rose Hermione had ever seen. "Hello there," He said nonchalantly. Hermione smiled,"Hey Draco." "I wanted to say sorry about this afternoon, just standing you up like that was just plain rude. I'm really sorry and I hope this," he motioned to the rose,"And this," he gave her a soft peck on the lips,"Helps make it a little better." Hermione nodded and smiled,"You really didn't have to say sorry Draco." "No, I did." he looked at his watch,"And love I'm sorry, now I have to go to bed. But before I go, would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" "Yes Draco, that would be wonderful." Draco smiled hugely,"Splendid. Good night Hermione." He kissed her cheek and walked to his room. "Goodnight Draco," Hermione called as he reached his room. He looked at her and blew her a kiss, and walked into his room.

---

A.N: Yeah this chapter really sucked, i know, but soon draco and hermione start to learn things about one another and things that involve them both..so sit tight:) and get ready for chapter threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

R&R if u loveeeeeeee me!

Voldy


	3. That's Amore

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or any of the magical places existing in this story. I only own the plot of this story.

A.N: Chapppppppppppppy theeeeeeeee

---

Hermione awoke that morning to something sharp tapping her hand. She opened her eyes and saw Ron and Ginny's owl Pig. "Hey there Pig," She said to the little bird. Hermione proceeded by taking the the scroll of the birds talon.

Dear Hermione,

It's Ginny. Just letting you know I'll be arriving at the Zabini Manor at 11:30. I can't wait to see you!

Your BFF,

Ginny

Hermione finished reading the letter and looked at the clock beside her bed. It read 11:15. "Oh shit," she said to herself. She quickly jumped out of bed and into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, took off her clothes, and stepped in. She let the hot beads of water cascade down her tanned body, and through her hair. She put her favorite vanilla smelling shampoo, and conditioner, into her hair and washed it out. She stepped out of the shower and put a towel around herself, when she heard a knock at the door. "Shit," She quickly wrapped a towel around her head and walked out of the bathroom and towards her bed room door. "Wh-Who is it?" "Draco, I was sent to wake you up and tell you that Ginny is waiting in the foyer." "Oh. Thank you, Draco. But I, well, I just got out of the shower so will you please tell Ginny that I'll be down in about 5 minutes?" "Sure," And she heard him walk down the hall.

She went over to her dresser and changed into light ripped jeans, a weird sisters t-shirt, along with black flip. She performed a quick drying and style charm on her hair, and made her way towards the foyer. There, sitting on own of the chairs scattered around the enormous foyer, was her best girl friend. Ginny looked up and saw Hermione. Both girls screeched and ran to each other. Screaming the girl talk "Oh my god!" "How's your summer!" you know the usual girl talk. Once they finished talking, Ginny walked casually around the hall,"So where's Mr. Lover boy?" Hermione smiled,"He's out by the pool. With Blaise." Hermione had put extra emphasis Blaise, cause she knew Ginny had liked him since, well, forever. Ginny put on her best sexy face, fluffed up her hair, and said,"Well then, we shouldn't keep them waiting should we?" And with that, Hermione and Ginny made their way to the pool.

"Boys, let me introduce you to Ginny Weasley." Hermione said as they approached the two boys lounging lazily by the pool side. Being the gentle men they were, they both jumped up and shook Ginny's hand, Blaise of course kissed hers. Ginny was the color of her hair. "Ginny," Blaise started,"Could I give you a tour of my manor." Ginny looked at Hermione, who gave her a nod that meant okay. And with that, Blaise and Ginny walked arm and arm back into the manor. Draco smiled at Hermione. "Good morning Hermione, or should I say, Good afternoon." Hermione laughed,"Good afternoon to you too, Draco." Draco smiled and sat back down on his lounger. Hermione decided to be really daring and sat down on the lounger, the one that Draco was on. Draco was surprised at first, but shifted over and wrapped his right arm around her. Hermione smiled and snuggled in close to Draco. Draco held her closer. Hermione tilted her head up and placed a gentle kiss on the side of his chin. Draco then leaned down and captured Hermione's lips in a passionate kiss. Hermione wrapped both arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair as Draco wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione's waist. He licked Hermione's bottom lip and she allowed him access. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, as their hands explored. They broke apart and Draco started kissing down Hermione's chin, to her neck.. He started sucking on one spot just behind her earlobe, Hermione's little pleasure spot. She started moaning softly and running her hands up and down Draco's toned stomach. His hands were also moving. One hand was drawing circles around her stomach, while the other was rubbing up and down her thigh. Draco started to kiss his way back towards her mouth..

'Ahem.' Draco and Hermione broke apart. And saw Mr. Granger standing above them. "What in heavens name is going on here?" Mr. Granger asked rather softly. Hermione started stuttering,"Well..I, uh, we.." But Draco cut in,"Mr. Granger, I'm not a person who tells lies, so I'm going to be straight with you. I've liked your daughter since third year. And me and her have gotten close since the end of sixth year. Yes, I was kissing your daughter. But.." Mr. Granger cut him off,"I didn't say I was mad..." and he walked away. Draco looked back at Hermione, red in the face. Hermione's mouth was wide open, "You've like me since third year?" Draco turned more red,"Well yeah. You know, cause you were so sure of yourself. And you punched me. No one had ever stood up to me the way you did. It made me see everything in a different perspective. It made me see you in a different perspective than my dad had made you out to be." Hermione had tears in her eyes. She grabbed his face and looked straight into his eyes,"I was hoping that you'd say something like that. I'm surprised, but happy. I just can't believe we've had the same feelings all this time." Draco smiled warmly, put his hands back on her hips, and kissed her softly. They then went back to what they were doing before...

After a day of lounging around, Hermione and Draco parted to get ready for dinner. Draco had told Hermione to dress her best. Hermione realized that he was taking her to an upscale restaurant. She walked over to her closet and took out her favorite dress. It was strapless and white with little black polka-dots. Around the middle was black lace, with a little bow in the middle of that. The shoes that she chose were a two inch black heels with lace around the foot. Once she was dressed the went over to the vanity filled with make up and jewelery. She did a light coat of make-up, just enough to make her eyes pop. She decided on a diamond bracelet and a mother of pearl necklace. For her hair she did it half up half down, with curls cascading down. She gave one last look at herself in the mirror and made her way down to the foyer.

Draco was standing in the middle of the foyer waiting for Hermione. He was dressed in a a black suit with a light pink tie. His hair was spiked up as usual, and he had another single rose in his hand. He heard soft clattering coming from th higher floor and started to get nervous. He look up and saw the most beautiful sight ever. Hermione was walking down the steps, she, in Draco's opinion, looked amazing. He walked to the bottom of the stairs where Hermione had just reached,"Wow, Hermione, you look absolutely amazing." Hermione blushed and kissed Draco softly on the lips,"Thank you Draco, you don't look half bad yourself." She replied with a wink. Draco smiled,"Shall we get going?" He offered his arm, which Hermione gladly took. The next thing Hermione knew she was standing in front of a beautiful Italian restaurant. "Is this place good?" Draco asked. "Oh my god, it looks amazing! I hope the food tastes as good as the restaurant looks." "Trust me Hermione, the food is too die for."

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her up to the host. "Ciao il signore. La cena per due stasera. Malfoy." The host took a second looked at the list,"Ah. Sì Malfoy di Signore, la Destra questa maniera." Hermione was amazed. She didn't know that Draco knew Italian. "I learn from the Zabini's. They're fluent in Italian." "Oh!" The host brought them to their table. "Qui lei va, il signore, signora. L'oggi speciale sono il linguine in una salsa di mollusco ed il calamaro speziato." Draco nodded, "Hermione the specials are Linguine in a clam sauce, or spicy calamari." "Hmm..I'll have the linguine in una salsa di molluscaldo." Draco laughed, "You mean mollusco. Fare che due." Hermione was really red. Draco noticed and took Hermione's hand. Don't worry about it. One time when I was ordering here I called the waiter a fat whale. And he understood you. Don't worry about it." Hermione laughed,"Thanks Draco." Draco smiled and kissed her hand, which Hermione blushed at immediately.

Soon the waiter brought their dinner and they happily ate while talking about life, family, and Hermione's muggle life. Draco found that to be so interesting. Especially the Television. "Wow! That sounds amazing!" Hermione laughed at that along with all the jokes and corny pick up lines Draco told Hermione. Once they finished their desert, coffee and a Neapolitan, they made their way back to the Zabini Manor. Since the parents had gone out for a night on the town, Draco put on light music and twirled Hermione into his arms. They started a light waltz around the room. Soon, Hermione's arms were around Draco's neck and his hands were on her waist. Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes, and he looked down into hers. He leaned down and she tilted her head up, where she met his lips, soft, but so passionate. He now had his arms wrapped totally around Hermione. After teasing Draco with her tongue, she finally let him gain access, and the kiss became lusty and passionate. Suddenly, two people came flying through the fireplace. Hermione and Draco broke apart, but were still embracing.

"What in bloody hell is going on here?!"

---

ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh suspenseful !!!!!!!

who's the person? Well you'll find out in chapter 4 so dont fall off your chair just yet;)

R&R if u lovvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeee me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

voldy


	4. I think I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or any of the magical places existing in this story. I only own the plot of this story

A.N. Hereeeeeeeeeeees chapter 4!! hope u likeeeeeeeeeee... BTW PPL: THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE RATED M! M M M M M !! k????? probably in this chapter:) thanx pppppppppplllllllllll

---

_Suddenly, two people came flying through the fireplace. Hermione and Draco broke apart, but were still embracing._

_"What in bloody hell is going on here?!"_

His yell echoed through the house. There standing in front of the fireplace was Hermione's two best friends; Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. "Ron, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked nervously, still clinging onto Draco, who had a look of fierce anger on his face. "Me and Harry are here to pick up Ginny. And now we walk in on you and the fucking ferret snogging in plain sight!" He was so red, his hair looked practically clear. "Well Weasel, its not really any of your business of who Hermione decides to kiss. Is it now?" Ron was in full rage now. He charged at Draco, but since Draco and Hermione were still holding each other, Hermione was knocked over too. Harry hurried over and helped up Hermione. But Ron and Draco was a different story. Ron had taken his wand out and bounded Draco's arms and legs together so that he didn't have a fighting chance. His face was already cut and bruised. "Petrificous Totalus!" Hermione had taken out her wand and had thrown the spell at Ron.

Hermione hurried over to Draco and released his arms and legs. She studied his face quickly, then marched up to Ron, who had just gotten smack across the face by Ginny; who had just walked in with Blaise. Ginny moved out of the way and Hermione punched him square in the nose. "If you EVER touch my boy friend," Hermione blushed when she realized what she said,"again, you'll have more than a broken nose Ronald Weasley!" Ron looked up at her, stood up. He went over to the fireplace and yelled "The Burrow." And left. Harry gave Hermione a hug, and informed Ginny that she could stay over, then left too. Blaise and Ginny left the room quickly while Hermione used "Levicorpus, and Locomotor, to bring Draco upstairs to her room.

Once inside, she set him down on the bed and started to clean up his face. It was purple from all the bruises, and there were cuts everywhere. Once done with his face, she took off his jacket, tie, and shirt, and was amazed with all the bruises across his perfect chest. The touched one and Draco flinched. "Draco can you here me?" She asked softly. Draco opened up his eyes and looked at her. "Boyfriend huh?" She blushed big time. He went to sit up but he was in too much pain. "Listen Draco, I'm sorry it just sort of came out and..." But Draco silenced her with his index finger on her mouth. "I don't mind being your boy friend, I was going to ask you that before Weasley came in and ruined the moment." Hermione smiled and kissed his lips, the only part of face that was bruised. Draco winced slightly but was grateful that Hermione was there for him. Hermione continued to heal his face with advanced healing charms that got rid of the bruises and the pain. The only thing she couldn't rid off his face was a few cuts here and there. She moved to his chest. The bruises were enormous. So big that she could only shrink them slightly in size.

"Ugh..Ronald is such a fucking git! I can't believe he did this to you, Draco. I can't get totally rid your chest of these bruises. I'm so sorry I.." "Hermione, you've done enough for me. Seriously, a few bruise won't hurt too much." Hermione smiled and climbed into bed with Draco. She snuggled close to him, and looked up at his cut up face. He leaned down and captured her mouth in a lusty kiss. She let him gain access immediately and she sucked on his tongue almost lovingly. Not letting her lips leave his, Draco pulled Hermione on top of him. Hermione ran her hands softly around Draco's chest while he rubbed his hands up and down her arse and back. Hermione broke the kiss and started kissing down Draco's chest. She stopped on some parts and left teenie tiny love bites along his chest. She finally got to the waist of this pants. She stopped and looked up at Draco, who nodded. She then continued to unzip and unbutton his pants. She came to, of course, dark green boxers. Which had a nice sized tent, that was getting bigger by the second. She took off his boxers to reveal his huge throbbing cock. First, she stroked it softly before licking up and down the sides of it. Draco let out and loud moan, so Hermione decided not to tease him anymore. She took his entire dick into her mouth and deep throated it. Draco placed his hands on her head, gently guiding in up and down along his throbbing cock. She did that for a few more minutes before hearing Draco moan,"Hermione, I ahhh I'm gonna," but he couldn't get the last part out as he shot is cum into Hermione's mouth and down her throat,"Come, sorry." Hermione swallowed every last bit of his juices and climbed back up and straddled Draco, he pulled her down and captured her lips, in a passionate kiss. The door slammed opened, revealing Blaise. "Oh..Sorry, I just wanted to let you two know that all of our parents are home. Their in the drawing room now, but their coming to bed in five minutes." He looked down the hall, where you could just see the drawing room doors downstairs. "Scratch that their coming now. Get dressed and get going!" Draco scrambled out of bed, zippered up his pants and gave Hermione a soft peck on the lips. "Night love. See you in the morning." And he apparated to his room. Hermione quickly changed out of her dress, took out her hair and got into pajamas. She jumped into bed right before her parents opened her door.

Once they closed her door again. Hermione got out of bed and apparated into Draco's room. "Is that you Hermione." "Yes." She climbed into bed with him and cuddled close to him. "Hermione, was that the first time you've given a blow job. Just wondering of course." Hermione laughed and blushed,"Yes," Draco nodded. "Hermione if I tell you something, you have to promise that you won't laugh at me or anything." "I wouldn't do that Draco. You know that." "Ok. Well, I have never haven sex or gotten a blow job before tonight. The farthest I have gone before tonight was well, snogging." Hermione was really surprised. "Really? Wow." "Yeah. The whole Slytherin Sex God was just a joke that me and my friends had, a joke that got really out of hand." Hermione laughed, but was so tired that she fell asleep immediately. Draco looked at her and smiled. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Hermione Granger." Now Draco didn't think that she heard him, but on the contrary, she heard every word.

---

WOWOWOWOW! CHAPTERRR 4 is DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
It's probably gonna stay M so yeah:) hope u like this story so far:)

R&R IF U LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

voldy


	5. Too Fast, Too Furious

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or any of the magical places existing in this story. I only own the plot of this story.

A.N. Heres chapter 5 ppppppppppppppl!!!!!!!!!! this chapter had major writers block!

---

Hermione awoke that morning feeling something that she had never felt before; a pair of strong arms wrapped protectively around her waist. She turned carefully in his arms so that she faced him. She carefully and skillfully wrapped her arms around his neck. Hermione studied his cut face. "I still can't believe Ron did this to Draco." she thought to herself. She saw a huge cut running down from his lip to his right eye and gasped. She leaned up and softly kissed the cut. Draco stirred and opened his eyes slowly. "Oh Draco! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Draco smiled and pulled Hermione closer to him. "As long as I'm woken up by someone as beautiful as you its fine." Hermione blushed,"Never mind. There is no one more beautiful than you, so it has to be you." With that he leaned down and captured Hermiones lips. It was a closed mouth kiss, but it was so passionate. Draco broke away,"Stay here love. I'll bring up breakfast." Hermione kissed his cheek softly. "Ok, but I'll be in my room." Draco nodded and went downstairs, and Hermione apparated back to her room.

After a few minutes a knock came at the door. "Come in," she called. The door opened and Draco walked in with a tray full of breakfast basics, and another single rose. She smiled at him as he set the tray on the bed and climbed in with her. "Mmmm. Looks good." Hermione said as she started on some eggs. "Oh it is Hermione, it's only the best for you." Draco said with a wink. Hermione smiled, put some egg on a fork and fed it too Draco. "Mmmm. Yummy." Draco replied licking his lips. Hermione smiled and kissed him, hard. Draco was surprised at her intensity but hid it and kissed back just as passionatly. She instinctivly wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his about her waist. She broke the kiss and pushed back down onto the bed. She jumped on top of him and stradled his waist. Draco reached up, took her her face in his hands and brought her lips crashing down onto his. Hermione ran her hands under his shirt and all around his chest. He took his hands away from her face and placed them on her arse. Another knock on the door. "It's Blaise." Draco and Hermione parted and Draco scowled,"It's always you Zabini." They heard Blaise laugh,"Listen you two, your parents want you to meet them in the living room right away." They heard Blaises footsteps go down the hall and looked at eachother in fear. "You think they know?" Hermione asked nervously. Draco got off the bed and shrugged,"Who knows. But if anything happens Hermione, its my fault. Ok?" "What no!" Draco smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "I dont want to get you in trouble." He gave her a smile and apparated into his room.

After the two teenagers we done getting dressed, the walked together to the living room. Hermione and Draco walked in. Fortunatley the three adults we conversing happily when they did. Hermione sat next to Narcissa while Draco sat on the arm of the couch. "Hello," they pairents greeted cheerfully. "Good moring Mum, Dad, Narcissa." Hermione greeted back. "'Morning Mr. And Mrs. Granger, Mum." The pairents smiled appreciativily. Mr. Granger then stood and faced Hermione and Draco. "Draco, Hermione, we wanted to talk to you today because we need to discuss something very important that involves you two." Draco and Hermione looked at him curiously. He continued,"Fourteen years ago we, Us and the Malfoy's, made an agreement that if we had a daughter and a son within twelves months of eachother that they would be betrothed." Draco's mouth was wide open, while Hermione's eyes were opened in shock. "So," Mr.Granger continued, "On December 31, at 3:00 pm you two will be at the Malfoy Manor. You will then go on your honeymoon a week after you let out from school to the place of your choice." Hermione and Draco's expressions had not changed. "And you will need to have an heir by March of the following year. That gives you about fourteen months. Any questions?" Draco and Hermione stared from Mr. Granger to Mrs. Granger, to Narcissa. "Well Dad, yes we have questions. Did you think about how we would feel when you told us this?" Hermione asked. Mr. Granger look at his daughter lovingly. "We did, or so we thought we did. But sweetie you have to understand, this is how all pureblood marriages usually work. You don't choose, we do." Draco was looking down now, away from everyone. "Well if you dont mind Mum, Dad, Narcissa, I'm going to go out into the gardens and take a walk." And Hermione quickly left. Draco watched Hermione go, nodded to all of the pairents and followed suit. "We should have cut off this engagement, Robert." Narcissa said coldly. Robert sat down and put his head in his hands. "I realize that now. But what's done is done, Narcissa."

---

A.N. Well theres chapter 5:) im not to happy with it but i did have writers block lol so..

R&R if youuuuuuuuuuuuu looooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeee meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

voldy


	6. Draco learns a lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or any of the magical places existing in this story. I only own the plot of this story.

A.N. Hey:) its time for chapter 6!!!!!!!!!!!!! haha

---

Hermione walked out into the gardens with tears stinging her eyes. She finally reached the comfortable shade of a tree and sat down, letting the tears fall freely. "How could they do something like that? How could they do this to me? To us?" she thought. She put her head in her hands and continued to let the tears fall.

Draco followed Hermione out into the garden. He had seen the tears in her eyes and felt a stab of pain for her. He knew he had more than just "like" feelings for her, but he knew that she didn't love him. He came to where she was crying, head in her hands. He quietly knelt down, and hugged Hermione. He didn't know what to say so he just held her close. After a few minutes, Hermione stopped crying and looked up at Draco. "Listen Draco, I love you, but I'm not in love with you, yet. And I don't know if I can do this." Draco felt tears sting his eyes. He hated how hurt Hermione was. He also hated that she didn't think she could do it."Hermione, you may not be able to do this but I know that we can, together. We just have to hold on and hope everything goes smoothly. And we have about four months to create love from what we feel right now. We can do this. You just have to trust me, and I promise that everything will go right." Hermione looked at him and took his face into her hands. She leaned into kiss him, but backed away. "This is going way to fast. I need to be alone." She pushed Draco's arms away gently, stood up, and walked back into the house. Draco felt tears sting his eyes once again, but this time he let them fall.

Hermione walked back into the house feeling guilty. She knew it wasn't Draco's fault they were forced to marry each other, but for some reason, when she looked at him she saw fault written all over his face. She ran past he parents and up to her room, tears stains down her face. She opened her door, ran towards her bed and collapsed on it crying.

Over the next few days Draco and Hermione ignored each other. Well, maybe it was more like Hermione ignored Draco. Draco tried surprising her with flowers and smalls gifts, but Hermione ignored each one. "She'll come around one day," Mr. Granger told Draco. "Its just shock, she's not mad at you; she's mad at the situation." Draco nodded, but not so sure that his words spoke the truth.

Hermione was not only ignoring Draco, but she was ignoring everyone. She sulked around, and spent most of her time up in her room. Finally on the fifth day of her sulking, Draco marched into her room. Hermione looked at him scornfully and turned towards the other side of the room. "Hermione love, please talk to me. I miss you, we miss you." After Draco said that he heard a soft sob come from Hermione. He wanted to hug her hold her; but something told him that that's not what she wanted. "Hermione I'm going to leave now think about what I said, hopefully you'll understand where our parents came from." He started to leave but then her turned around. "Wait, I don't understand why your so upset. I mean I know its fast and all, but its not like you can be this upsets over our parents decision. It's not like this is the worst thing that could happen! Your acting childish love, I'm sorry, but its true." And with that he left the room.

Hermione stayed in bed the rest of the day. She wasn't crying. She was thinking about how she could say sorry to Draco. She knew her parents knew how she was feeling, but Draco was a totally different story. He didn't know how Hermione was emotionally. Finally she gained up enough self confidence and walked out of her room to Draco's room, she raised her fist and knock twice. She heard some commotion going on in the room. The the door opened and there stood Draco. He was wearing only his plaid black and green pajamas pants. "Hey Hermione." Although Draco made it sound like he was happy, she knew that he was still upset. "Hey Draco. Do you think we could talk?" She asked shyly. She saw Draco's face relax a little bit, and knew that was a good sign. He stepped out of the way and motioned for her to come in. "By all means, Hermione." Hermione stepped inside. She noticed that his room was exactly the same except the colors of his room were in dark greens, black, and silver. Draco closed the door and turned to Hermione. "Draco, I'm sorry, I never meant to get all emotion like that, it was just that my hormones were all messed up because it was that time of the..uh..month." Draco gave her a confused look. "Huh? What time?" Hermione giggle, "No it was my time of the month." Draco looked at her more curiously. "Whens my time of the month." Hermione started to double over laughing. "I hope you don't get your time of the month." Hermione said between laughs. Draco crossed his arms. "That's extremely rude Hermione!" Hermione laughed even harder, she fell to the floor laughing. Draco's blood was boiling, "What is so funny!" he roared. Hermione stood up still giggling. "I had my period stupid!" After Hermione said this, Draco turned extremely pale, and wide eyed. "Oh."

"Yeah. So maybe I'll leave now and.." but Hermione stopped talking as Draco walked towards her and put his arms around her waist. She ran her hands up his chest and rested them on his shoulders. Draco rested his forehead on hers, "I'm glad you came to talk to me Hermione." Hermione smiled, "I felt horrible Draco. That's why I was crying, because I felt I hurt you." Draco smiled and kissed her lips softly and pulled away. "I missed you." Hermione put her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his chest. "I missed you too, a lot." He kissed the top of head. "Hermione, will you stay with me tonight? No sex, no nothing. I just liked when you slept with me in my bed a few days ago, I liked waking up to see you." He blushed when realized what he had. Hermione laughed and kissed his chin. "I'd love to Draco."


End file.
